SNK Special Mash-Up Pack (Minecraft)
SNK Special Mash-Up Pack is a completely hypothetical DLC pack themed to SNK's franchises for Minecraft's Java and Bedrock editions. Featured Titles Not only titles from SNK's library are featured, titles from their subsidiaries are included as well, making it the biggest Mash-Up pack to date. List of Titles *Fatal Fury *The King of Fighters *Art of Fighting *Samurai Shodown *Metal Slug *Athena *Psycho Soldier *World Heroes *Ikari Warriors *Rage of The Dragons *Aggressors of Dark Kombat *The Last Blade *King of the Monsters *Savage Reign *Alpha Mission *Super Sidekicks *Zed Blade *Top Hunter: Roddy & Cathy Skins *Kyo Kusanagi **Classic Kyo **Shin Kyo 1 **Shin Kyo 2 **Kyo-1 **Kyo-2 *Terry Bogard **Terry Bogard (Garou: Mark of the Wolves) *Mai Shiranui (albeit in one of her alternate outfits from SNK Heroines: Tag Team Frenzy though in addition to wearing her Fatal Fury 3 outfit) *Rock Howard *Geese Howard **Nightmare Geese *Ralf Jones *Clark Still *Marco Rossi *Tarma Roving *Eri Kasamoto *Fio Germi *Walter Ryan *Tyra Elson *Roberto Nicola *Nathalie Neo *Alisa Stewart *Leona Heidern *Trevor Spacey *Nadia Cassel *Rolf *Kazuma *Blue Mary *Billy Kane *Richard Meyer *Duck King *Michael Max *Tung Fu Rue *Hwa Jai *Jubei Yamada *Cheng Sinzan *Axel Hawk *Laurence Blood *Wolfgang Krauser *Bob Wilson *Franco Bash *Hon Fu *Sokaku Mochizuki *Ryuji Yamazaki *Jin Chonshu *Jin Chonrei *Li Xiangfei *Rick Strowd *Bonne Jenet *Gato *Hotaru Futaba *Tizoc/Griffon Mask *Freeman *Kevin Rian *Hokutomaru *Khushnood Butt (Marco Rodriguez in the other Foreign releases) *Kim Dong Hwan *Kim Jae Hoon *Grant (Abel Cameron) *Kain R. Heinlein *Load Ran/Sprites *Yan Yangyang *Really Till *Arthur Schmitt *Athena (albeit in her Golden Armor) *Athena Asamiya (Note: While she had a massive amount of outfits from her appearances, it would be too many to list them all, though there are some being excluded) *Sie Kensou *Rugal **God Rugal *Haohmaru *Nakoruru *Ukyo Tachibana *Galford D. Weller *Hanzo Hattori (Samurai Showdown) *Jubei Yagyu *Earthquake (Samurai Showdown) *Charlotte Christine de Colde *Wan Fu *Gen-an Shiranui *Shiro Tokisada Amakusa *Genjuro Kibagami *King *Goro Daimon *Benimaru Nikaido *Heavy D *Lucky Glauber *Brain Battler *Iori Yagami *Cham Cham *Neinhalt Sieger *Andy Bogard *Joe Higashi *K' *Raiden/Big Bear *Kim Kaphwan *Chang Koehan *Choi Bounge *Ryo Sakazaki **Mr. Karate *Yuri Sakazaki *Takuma Sakazaki *Lee Pai Long *Jack Turner *John Crawley *Mickey Rogers *Eiji Kisaragi *Temjin *Ryuhaku Todoh *Mature *Kasumi Todoh *Karman Cole *Rody Birts *Lenny Creston *Jin Fu-Ha *Wang Koh-San *Sinclair *Mr. Big *Robert Garcia *Donald Marden (albeit with some changes to his outfit, though) *Allen O'Neil *Abul Abbas *Allen Jr. *Amadeus *Wyler *Genjuro Kibagami *Ash Crimson *Joe Kusanagi *Kisarah Westfield *Goh Kidokoro *Fuuma Kotaro *Leonhalt Domador *Sheen Genus *Lee Hae Gwon *Bobby Nelson *Kula Diamond *Jubei Yagyu *Maxima *Orochi *Cyber Woo *Goodman *Atomic Guy *Jeanne D' Arc *Hanzo Hattori (World Heroes) *Nelson *Love Heart *Mui Mui *Roddy *Cathy *Alice *Sylvie Paula Paula *Kukri *Mian *Gang-il *Luong *Oswald *Meitenkun *Chin Gentsai *Bandeiras Hattori *Zarina *Yuki *Ai *Elta *Gal Algiese *Antonov *Verse *Neo Dio Mobs *Evil Spirit Incarnate (Ender Dragon) *Mummies (Zombie) **Tar Man (Zombie) *Rebel Zombies (Zombie Villagers) *Hopper Mecha (Spider) *Bat Mummies (Bats) *Martians (Creeper) *Ohumein-Conga (Elder Guardian) *Huge Locust (Blaze) *Invader Squad (Spider Jockey) **Mars Mecha (Alternate Spider Jockey) World Pretty much like the Super Mario Mash-Up pack's world, the pre-made World is an almagation of Various locations from SNK's library while including their subsidiaries into the mix. List of Locations *South Town (Fatal Fury/''Art of Fighting''/''The King of Fighters'') **Navajoland (Fatal Fury/''The King of Fighters'') **Geese Tower (Fatal Fury/''The King of Fighters'') **Sound Beach (Fatal Fury) **Howard Arena (Fatal Fury) **South Town Airport (Fatal Fury) **South Station (Fatal Fury) **Port Town (Fatal Fury) **South Town Bridge (Fatal Fury) **West Subway (Fatal Fury) **East Side Park (Fatal Fury) **Chinatown (Fatal Fury) *Second South Town (Fatal Fury/''Garou: Mark of the Wolves'') *Stroheim Castle (Fatal Fury) *Bangkok, Thailand (Fatal Fury) *Green Vale (Samurai Showdown) *Kamui Logan (Samurai Showdown) *Ritenkyo (Samurai Showdown) *Bridge (The Last Blade) *Seoul, South Korea (Fatal Fury/''The King of Fighters'') **Changdeokgung Palace, Seoul, South Korea (Fatal Fury) *Adventureland (The King of Fighters) *Koshien Stadium (The King of Fighters) *Osaka, Japan/Japan - Hero Team Stage (The King of Fighters) **Osaka at Noon, Osaka, Japan - Psycho Soldier Team Stage (The King of Fighters) *Amazon Rainforest/Brazil - Ikari Warriors Stage (Ikari Warriors/''The King of Fighters'') **Amazon Rainforest, Brazil (Fatal Fury) *Suwon, South Korea (Fatal Fury) *Circuit de Monaco/Monaco, France (The King of Fighters) *Alhambra Palace (The King of Fighters) *Kyokugenryu Dojo (Art of Fighting) *Stadium (The King of Fighters) *Wulingyuan, Hunan Province, China (The King of Fighters) *Airport (The King of Fighters) *Neo Geo World (The King of Fighters) *Gyongbokgung Palace Waterway (The King of Fighters) *Ikari Warboat (Ikari Warriors/''The King of Fighters'') *Seoul Arena (The King of Fighters) *Orochi's Circle (The King of Fighters) *Gerhardt City (Metal Slug) *New Godokin City (Metal Slug) *Ronbertburg City (Metal Slug) *Riad, Saudi Arabia (Metal Slug) *Downtown Hong Kong (Metal Slug) **Hong Kong Alley (The King of Fighters) **Central District (Fatal Fury) *Dr. Moureau's Island (Metal Slug) *Giza, Egypt (The King of Fighters) *Chichen Itza, Mexico (The King of Fighters) *Prague, Czech Republic (The King of Fighters) *Glenbrook, New Zealand (The King of Fighters) *Sky Noah — Adelheid (The King of Fighters) *Ostuni, Italy (The King of Fighters) *Krasnoyarsk, Russia (The King of Fighters) **Ice Festival (The King of Fighters) *Segovia, Spain (The King of Fighters) **Aqueduct of Segovia (The King of Fighters) *The Final Hall (The King of Fighters) *The Different Space (The King of Fighters) *Moscow, Russia (The King of Fighters) **Red Square, Moscow, Russia (The King of Fighters) *São Paulo, Brazil (The King of Fighters) **Interlagos (The King of Fighters) *Las Vegas, Nevada (The King of Fighters; albeit with changes and updates) *Mexico City, Mexico (The King of Fighters) *Venice, Italy (Fatal Fury/''The King of Fighters'') *Bulguska Temple, Gyeongju, South Korea (The King of Fighters) *Kunshan, China (The King of Fighters) *Zhouzhuang, China (The King of Fighters) *Agra, India (The King of Fighters) *Rose Stadium (The King of Fighters) *Paris, France (The King of Fighters; with the inclusions of some France stages from the Nation's appearances in the KOF series) *London, United Kingdom '94 (The King of Fighters) *Guanajuato, Mexico (The King of Fighters) **Guanajuato Dynamite Ring (The King of Fighters) *Iguazu Falls, Brazil (The King of Fighters) *Derelict Church (The King of Fighters) *Hanging Temple, Datong, China (The King of Fighters) *Teotihuacan, Mexico (The King of Fighters) *The Cloister of Judgment (The King of Fighters) *The Fortress (The King of Fighters) *Zaandam, Holland (The King of Fighters) **Zaanse Schans, Holland (The King of Fighters) *Angkor Wat Temple, Cambodia (The King of Fighters) *The Guardian (Art of Fighting) *Wyler Mansion (Art of Fighting) Items *Haohmaru's Sword (Iron Sword) **Zansetsu Sword (Alternate Iron Sword) *Heavy Machine Gun (Crossbow) *Pow Block (TNT Block) **Fire Bomb (Alternate TNT Block) *Ukyo's Sword (Stone Sword) *Chili Pepper (Beetroot) *Treasure Box (Treasure Chest) *Special Formula (Potion) *Steak (Cooked Steak) *Watermelon (Melon Block) Soundtrack SNK Special Mash-Up Pack (Minecraft)/Soundtrack For the Special Mash-Up Pack, many re-arranged versions of Soundtracks from numerous SNK games are used, with some of them being made from scratch while being faithful to the tracks. Category:SNK Category:SNK Playmore Category:Minecraft Category:DLC Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Wii U Category:Mojang Category:Moon Silvight's ideas Category:Tonipelimies's ideas Category:Fatal Fury Category:The King of Fighters Category:Psycho Soldier Category:Art of Fighting Category:ADK Category:World Heroes Category:Ikari Warriors Category:Samurai Showdown Category:Rage of The Dragons Category:Aggressors of Dark Kombat Category:The Last Blade Category:King of the Monsters Category:Savage Reign Category:Alpha Mission Category:Super Sidekicks Category:Zed Blade Category:Top Hunter: Roddy & Cathy Category:Metal Slug Category:Athena Category:Mashups Category:Twinkle Star Sprites Category:Expansion Packs Category:Downloadable Content